<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcoming Tycho by littleoneparakeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057347">Welcoming Tycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoneparakeet/pseuds/littleoneparakeet'>littleoneparakeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life and Times of Pascal Curious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Pregnancy, Altered Biology, Birth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sims 2, The Sims 2, graphic birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoneparakeet/pseuds/littleoneparakeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pascal Curious goes into labor with his alien offspring, will his close friend and confidant Nervous Subject be able to help him bring the little one into the world? And how will this change their friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pascal Curious/Nervous Subject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life and Times of Pascal Curious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcoming Tycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! This is my first Sims 2 fanfic! I'm not the best at Sims 2 lore, unfortunately, since I haven't played much of the game as I wasn't allowed to play it as a kid due to helicopter parents, lol. I'm more familiar with Sims 4, but that game has a sinful lack of lore. But despite my lack of lore knowledge, I attempted to make this fanfic centered around my favorite Sim from Sims 2, Pascal Curious!! </p><p>If you guys like this, make sure to let me know by giving Kudos or leaving a comment! If I get enough feedback, I might make a few more ficlets surrounding this family!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pascal had been having contractions all day, but he had been doing his best to ignore them. He kept telling himself that they were only Braxton-Hicks, that he was fine, that the alien baby that had taken residence inside of him wasn’t going to be born today… but he was incredibly mistaken. In reality, today was the day that the alien spawn that had been implanted inside of him those nine long months ago would come into the world, and he had been in early labor all day. The contractions came one after the other, causing Pascal to have to lean against furniture periodically throughout his day and try to catch his breath as the pain wracked his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Pascal went out to get the day’s newspaper, which he had neglected to do that morning, when all of a sudden, as another contraction hit, he felt a popping sensation deep inside of him. Pascal went pale as fluid ran down his thighs, making his pants wet. There was no denying it anymore-- Pascal was in labor. Pascal clutched his globe of a belly as the contraction tore through his body, and he let out a howl, the breaking of his water intensifying the contractions as things began to progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally, Pascal’s friend Nervous Subject was taking a walk while his adoptive “parents” were out of the house, and he just so happened to walk by the Curious household just as Pascal’s water broke. Nervous’ eyes widened as he saw what was happening, and he hurried over to Pascal, putting a hand on Pascal’s shoulder reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I take it it’s time?” Nervous asked, glancing down at Pascal’s swollen stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would appear so,” Pascal managed to say, face contorted in agony. He could feel the head of his alien child pressing down against his pelvis, and it was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling. “I-- I’ve been having contractions all day, I thought they were Braxton-Hicks, but… they weren’t.” He rubbed his belly to try and soothe the pain, tears pricking at his eyes. He was incredibly scared to meet his offspring. He’d grown to love it during the months he’d carried it inside of him, but it was still terrifying knowing that he’d have to give birth to the little one, and that from tonight on, he would be a parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come on, let’s get you i-inside,” Nervous instructed, offering Pascal his arm for support as he led the laboring man inside. Nervous, being Pascal’s confidant and one real friend, had known Pascal’s birthing plans ever since Pascal had made them. Pascal didn’t want a hospital birth, as he didn’t want his child being whisked away to become some sort of test subject once the hospital staff realized it was half-extraterrestrial. Nervous, being a test subject himself for the Beakers, two prominent scientists in town, understood where Pascal was coming from. He wouldn’t wish that kind of life on anyone, especially not an innocent baby. So Pascal was going to attempt to give birth at home, safe from any prying eyes. Luckily, Vidcund had gone up to the roof to skygaze, and Lazlo was still at work, so they wouldn’t be witness to this either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal walked with Nervous back to his bedroom, where there was already a crib in preparation for the baby’s arrival. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his belly until the contraction ended. Once it ended, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, tension escaping his body for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should check my progress,” Pascal said anxiously. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to this process, considering how invasive and embarrassing the act of giving birth was, but he had no choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll l-look away if you w-want me to,” Nervous offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Pascal replied. “I trust you.” He then doffed his pants and underwear, then laid back in the bed and spread his legs. When the alien that had abducted him had impregnated him, the extraterrestrial had injected him with a serum that caused him to grow a womb and a birth canal, with an opening at his perineum for the baby to exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Nervous breathed, unable to keep himself from looking, curiosity getting the best from him. “Is that, uh… p-permanent?” It was certainly quite the interesting sight, a man with what was effectively a vagina just below his scrotum. It sent a thrill of wonder through Nervous, and he had to do his best to keep from staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Pascal replied with a frown. “Father’s the only other person I know who’s ever been through this, and he never talked about it. He was too ashamed of what he went through. I didn’t even find out about Chloe and Lola until after he passed and Jenny married Polly.” Jenny was Pascal’s sister, and she had married an alien named Pollination Technician 9 (affectionately referred to by those who knew him as Polly), the same alien who had many years before abducted and impregnated their father with twin girls, Chloe and Lola. Chloe and Lola had been raised by their father’s ex-wife, so Pascal and his full siblings had never met Chloe and Lola until Jenny found out about them through Polly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, I wish he was h-here to help,” Nervous said with a frown. “I don’t know anything about d-delivering babies, so I’m not gonna be much help here… But I’m here to s-support you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, Nervous,” Pascal replied. Without any further ado, he cautiously inserted his fingers inside of his birth canal, checking his dilation. After checking, he removed his fingers and grabbed a tissue, wiping them off, then grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from his nightstand and sanitized his hands. “About 5 centimeters. I’ve still got about halfway left to dilate. This is going to be a long night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going a-anywhere,” Nervous decided. “I don’t care if the B-Beakers come home while I’m still gone. I’d rather be here and get p-punished later than leave you here alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Nervous?” Pascal asked as he sat up, concerned. He’d seen the bruises and burns left by the Beakers on Nervous’ body, and he hated to think that Nervous was putting himself in danger on his behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive,” Nervous replied with a nod. “I-I’m here for you, Pascal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal wasn’t able to protest any further as a contraction took hold of his body, he let out a yell, clutching his stomach. Nervous frowned in concern, approaching Pascal and sitting down beside him, rubbing Pascal’s back to try and soothe the pain. Pascal tried to focus on the calming sensation of Nervous’ hand, doing his best to keep breathing through the contraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This continued on through Pascal’s labor, with Pascal changing positions or pacing the room every so often to try and encourage progress to be made. With Nervous distracting Pascal by chatting with him and massaging him, the time seemed to go by faster. After a while, there was a change in scent in the room-- a sign that labor was progressing. And around that same time, Pascal became irritable, which he knew from his research was yet another sign that labor was progressing. At some point, he doffed his shirt as well, too covered in sweat to be comfortable with it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Pascal was unable to walk around anymore, and he sat down on the bed, clutching Nervous’ hand tightly during contractions. The contractions seemed to come one on top of the other, and Pascal wasn’t able to hold back howls of pain, trembling and squirming uncomfortably. He could feel the head pressing down hard, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long until he had to push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a couple of hours after his water broke, Pascal felt the urge to bear down. He got onto his hands and knees, pushing with all of his might. It was time to meet his alien offspring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you got this, Pascal!!” Nervous encouraged Pascal, rubbing his back to try and help the pain. “Come on, l-let’s meet that baby!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal continued to push, feeling the baby’s head descent down his birth canal. Before he knew it, the baby’s head was pressing against his perineum, ready to make its grand entrance into the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, the head’s s-starting to come out!” Nervous gasped as he glanced back at Pascal’s nether region. “That’s crazy, it’s r-really coming!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal was relieved that this was almost over. He clutched Nervous’ hand tightly, bearing down with all of his strength. The head began to slowly inch its way out, and Pascal cried out as it stretched him to his limits. The ring of fire was indeed a real phenomenon, and it hurt like hell. Pascal was afraid he was going to tear, but he had to keep pushing. No matter what, this baby had to be born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, the head came to a full crown. Nervous watched as it emerged, seeing more and more of the bald green head escape the confines of Pascal’s body. He curiously reached down, stroking the slimy head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Nervous breathed, amazed. “This is so cool…” Although he would never want to go through this himself, he could appreciate the beauty of the child being born. It was truly an amazing process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal managed a weak smile as Nervous felt the baby’s head, his own hand coming down to feel the emerging head as well, then he continued to push, and soon, the head slipped out to the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check around its neck for the cord!” Pascal barked at Nervous. Nervous obediently checked around the baby’s neck, not finding the umbilical cord there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No cord, you’re good to keep pushing!!” Nervous responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal let out a breath of relief, then continued pushing, though he was beginning to tire. Progress was slower, and it seemed like an eternity before one shoulder slipped out, followed by the other. Nervous quickly caught the baby, grabbing under its arms and carefully helping it the rest of the way out. He then cradled the baby in his arms, not caring that he was getting birthing fluids all over himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a b-boy!!” Nervous announced. Pascal turned himself over, taking the baby in his arms and holding it close. He quickly cleared the nose and mouth of fluid, and the baby began to cry out, its voice ethereal and almost echoey compared to a normal baby’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Pascal breathed, tears welling up in his eyes as he held his baby to his chest. “Welcome to Earth, Tycho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tycho?” Nervous asked curiously. “That’s his n-name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the astronomer Tycho Brahe,” Pascal clarified. “It seemed fitting to name him after an astronomer. If he was a girl, I would’ve named her Andromeda, after the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… m-makes sense. He comes from space, so his n-name has to be space-related!” Nervous chuckled. He looked down at the newborn half-alien, stroking his cheek gently. “Wow, Pascal… he’s b-beautiful.” Emotion welled up inside of Nervous. He’d had a crush on his friend for a long time, and now, seeing this beautiful little boy in Pascal’s arms, he felt strong parental urges towards him and a strong sense of pride. Tears welled up in his own eyes, and he tried to blink them away. “Pascal… have you e-ever thought… of finding someone to r-raise Tycho with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like who?” Pascal asked curiously. He wasn’t the most romantically savvy person, and as such, although he found Nervous attractive, he’d never picked up on Nervous’ own feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-like… me…?” Nervous asked anxiously, looking at Pascal, feeling very much like a vulnerable child as he laid his feelings out in the open. “I… I’ve had feelings for you for a w-while now, and… and I would l-love to help you raise him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pascal’s eyes widened in shock, and he stared at Nervous in disbelief. “Really…?” He then smiled, looking down at Tycho. “I suppose I could use help raising him… and I’ve been meaning to find a place of my own, which would be a great opportunity to get you away from the Beakers…” He looked back up at Nervous, blushing. “I’d love to be your partner, Nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervous grinned, hugging Pascal carefully. “Oh, P-Pascal…!!” He knew that from now on, his life was going to be very different. He’d escape the tyranny of the Beakers, he’d help raise Tycho, and most importantly… he’d be Pascal’s partner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>